Strings of Fate
by StupendousWeirdo
Summary: Sanji keeps having dreams of a man he never met before. The man has a familiar feel about him and Sanji can't help but to want to know more to why he's having these dreams. Once he sees the man for real things take a turn for the worse. Who is this man and why does he sound like he's going to cry?
1. Chapter 1

In a small town lived a young man named Sanji who works at a small famous restaurant named Tales of the Sea. There he would listen to customers stories, flirt with women, and feed anyone who was hungry. He made lots of money but he puts most of it aside so he can see his old man Zeff during holidays and special events.

Sanji is at his home cooking meals upon meals late in the night. He is usually asleep around this time of night but he didn't feel like sleeping. For some reason everytime he goes to sleep he dreams of something very unusual, something he would never think of when he was awake. The dreams have been going on for over week and Sanji is still unsure why he has them.

He recalls the first time he had the dream and in his dream he sees a garden with beautiful flowers, a river, and a man with moss color hair from a distant swinging dumbbells around. He can hardly see his face, but he does notice three earrings in his left ear along with his three swords that are resting on a bench.

"Who is this man? I wouldn't have mind if it was a pretty lady, but a guy?!"

Sanji complains as he tries to walk closer to get a better look at the man.

As he walks closer that man stops and puts the dumbbells down. Sanji stops a few steps away from him as the man puts the dumbbells down and Sanji wonders why he stopped. The man then looks in Sanji's direction giving him a better view of his face. Then Sanji sees the scar over his chest and his left man then starts to speak but Sanji can't hear him speaking. As the man is done speaking he smirks devilishly.

Sanji growing confused says "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you could you please say it again." There is no reply from the man instead the man just walks towards Sanji without saying another word.

The man's eyes grow a crimson color and he reaches for Sanji. Sanji's body starts to grow in fear and he didn't know why. If he really needed to he could fight, but his body was frozen right where he was. As he tries to move his body the man got closer. Sanji closes his eyes tight shut and as the man nearly touches him he awakes from his dream covered in a cold sweat.

"Just want the hell was he gonna do to me." Sanji says as he pants. "Why was I so afraid in the first place." he says. That was the first time he ever dreamed of something like that.

Back to the present Sanji remembers the dreams he had the following days and he also remembers how his heart would beat so fast as the man would get closer to him. Sanji tries to figure out what the man says but he never could figure out what he says. Sanji also has this feeling like he met the man before but just couldn't tell where from.

Sanji tried to figure out his dream and where he met that man before but everything just made his head hurt. Just as he was done mixing a finale ingredient for his double daring chocolate cake he hears a knock at the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Sanji open up I'm hungry. Want MEAAAT!" Says a whining voice trying to break down Sanji's door with his load and hard knocks

"Yes I'm coming just give me a minute." he says "It's late why would Luffy be here." he says as he walks to the door to open it.

He goes and opens the door and there he sees his friends holding wine bottles in their hands. Sanji is confused and asks. "What are you guys doing here so late at night."

"It's not late at night It's the middle of the day, can't you see the sun?" says Usopp.

"Yeah Sanji don't you remember a few months ago we didn't celebrate Robin's birthday because she was away. It was you who picked this day since she came back to celebrate it." says Nami

It had completely slipped Sanji's mind and now that he gets a better look the sun is out. Did he really stay up all night thinking about his dream and of that man.

"I smell food give me meat." Luffy says

"Now that Luffy mentions it I do smell a lot of food." says Brook

"Give me food I'm hungry. Since it's already made I won't have to wait to eat." Luffy declares.

Luffy makes his way past Sanji into the house there he finds lots of food enough to feed him and his friends. Maybe mostly him.

"Wow this is like a SUPER feast. Where you having a party of one." says Franky making his way to the cola on the bar near the kitchen.

Sanji welcomes everyone in his home and starts to reheat more food that he has cooked in the middle of the night.

"Everyone enjoy the food and let's have a great birthday for lovely miss Robin." Sanji says as he hands Robin a beautiful red rose he got the day before from one of his beautiful lady customers.

"Oh thank you Mr. cook, but are you sure you're up to this, you look tired." Robin says while taking the rose from him. "If you don't get sleep you might leave the house really tired and get hit by a car. Your body would be ripped apart and blood and guts would be everywhere." she says while giving off a smile

"That's just creepy Robin can't you see I'm eating, I guess some people never change." says Usopp with a face full of food sitting next to Luffy.

"Sanji you should really get some sleep it's not good for your health to stay up for long periods of time." says Chopper sitting on Sanji's lap taking his temperature..

"Sanji will be fine; something like sleep can't keep him down Shi shi shi." says Luffy as he devours more food from the table.

"Luffy's right I'll be fine. After the party I'll make sure to get some rest. I just couldn't wait to see Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan that's all." Sanji says with a nervous laughter.

They all agree to let it slip and to continue on with the party. They eat, drink, dance, and play a bunch of games late in the hours of night. Once it hit midnight Nami, Robin, Brook, and Franky head home saying their goodbyes to the ones that stayed behind.

"Wow such a fun party I'm so pooped." says Usopp rubbing his belly and laying on the floor.

"Sanji let's have a sleep over just the four of us." Chopper says with sparkles in his eyes. "Just like old times on the sunny." he says while pushing his two fingers together looking shy.

"Yeah let's have a sleepover sounds like fun." Luffy says jumping up and down.

"I don't mind but I'm not making more food." says Sanji.

"Boo boo I want more meat." Luffy whines.

"No way I'm too tired anyways. Let's stay up for a little while longer then head to bed I'll get the beds ready." says Sanji

They stay up a little longer and as they headed for bed Chopper grabs Sanji by his sleeve gently. "Sanji can I sleep with you." Chopper asks while looking a little shy "I want to make sure you get some sleep so is it alright." he asks while looking worried for Sanji.

"Sure I don't mind at all, I'll even sing a lullaby for you." Sanji says.

They all get in bed and Sanji sings them a lullaby. It's an old one, he heard the old man singing it while he was cooking. A song about following your dreams no matter the cost.

He sings the song full of hope and love and once he's done Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are fast asleep. He feels like a big brother to them and he smiles. He starts to drift into sleep and once he is asleep he has the same dream, but somehow it's different from before.

There he sees the man once again in his dreams. The air feels different somehow almost as if it were to wrap you in itself. Sanji looks at the man sitting on the bench in the garden looking at the sky. The man then faces towards Sanji smiling but somehow looked like he was about to cry. Sanji walks closer to the man and says. "Why are you alway appearing before me in my dreams."

The man stood up and faced Sanji. He had a gentle look in his eyes. He looks deeply into Sanji's eyes and he starts to speak.

"Stay with me please." says the man. "Don't leave my side." he says with sadness in his voice.

Sanji finally heard his voice. His voice was a deep rough tone with a hint of sweetness to it. Sanji blushed and before he could say anything back he awoke.

"That was unusual why did I blush." said Sanji as he looked over to where Chopper was sleeping.

He then hears Luffy's stomach growl for more food. He moves Chopper to one side of the bed and then heads for the kitchen to make breakfast.

As he's cooking he thinks about what that man said. "Stay with him? I don't even know him why would I stay with him?" Sanji says.

Once everyone woke up they had the marvelous breakfast Sanji made and chatted with one another.

"It's about time we head on home now Luffy and I have patrol." says Usopp as he sits up ready to go.

"I also have to help Doctrine and Law with patients." Chopper says finishing his last bite of food.

"Yeah I better go check in the restaurant and see how things are going. Those guys wouldn't be able to survive without me." Sanji says with a smirk.

They all head out to their jobs saying goodbye to each other. As Sanji was walking to his restaurant he felt uneasy. The air had a familiar feel about it. He paid no mind to it until he got to the restaurant. There he saw a familiar face, the very man that would always appear in his dreams.

Sanji looks shocked and mumbles to himself. "Am I dreaming? Is this for real, why would he be here?"

He walks past the man without looking his way and as he did the words he heard him spoke repeated in his mind again and again. "Stay with me." Sanji walked into the kitchen and peeked out the window sneaking glances at the man. Then the man calls over a waiter and Sanji tries to listen in on what they're saying. The waiter then bows and walks over to Sanji looking surprised.

As the waiter got closer to sanji he says "That man over there is asking to meet with you after work." Sanji is confused and says "I don't know him why should I even have to take the time…" Sanji stops as the words from the man repeated. "Fine I'll talk to him after work maybe he needs a job." Sanji says while giving a heavy sigh.

It's after work and Sanji and the man are alone in the whole restaurant. "So you wanted to see me." Sanji says while trying to hide his nervousness. "You haven't changed much cook." the man whispers.

"I'm sorry what was that." says Sanji. "Oh it's nothing just remembering the past that is all." says the man. "My name is Roronoa Zoro and I come from a far away kingdom." he says Sanji then lights up a smoke and says "A kingdom? Judging from your clothes and katanas you're from an asian country."

"You could say that. I'm the king of my country and came here for a visit." Zoro says while taking a drink out of the bottled wine. "I've come here to take you away with me and have you become my bride." Zoro then stands up and then grabs the cook by the arm nearly snapping it in two.

"Hey let go!" Sanji yells in anger and in fear. "Bride? But you're a guy I want to marry Nami-san not you." Sanji tries to pull away and then suddenly his body gets weak. He then turns his eyes to Zoro where he sees his eyes turn a crimson color just like in his dream. He stops resisting and feels his body becoming lighter.

Sanji then starts to drift off into slumber. He can no longer fight and he can no longer stand. As he starts to fall asleep he hears Zoro's voice.

"Forgive me but I can't let you go, not again."

Sanji is out cold and so Zoro calls for a car. He puts Sanji in the back laying him down. Zoro then gets in the front passenger side. "Where to now My Lord." Says the driver. "We're going back home." Zoro says while looking back at Sanji.

The car starts and drives off in the night. The next morning everyone was in a panic. Sanji was missing and Luffy and Usopp were the first there at the restaurant. Luffy was angry and shouting. Chopper and Nami were crying. Brook and Franky were trying to calm down Luffy. Robin and Usopp are trying to comfort Chopper and Nami while trying to figure out what happened.

There were signs of struggle but when Usopp tried to look at the videos of the cameras of the restaurant the video became static so no help there. All they could do is hope that Sanji is alive and alright.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…" Sanji begins to wake up. His body feels light yet so heavy. He opens his eyes little by little and then sits up slowly. Then he looks to see he is wearing a blue loose yukata with white butterfly pattern. Sanji feels the soft yukata and scratches his head wondering what's going on. He suddenly remembers what happened to him. He jumps out of bed and tries to run to the door.

"It's useless you can't run from me." Sanji turns to see who said that in a pleased voice. It was that man he was talking to last night. The man named Roronoa Zoro who was sitting in a window looking at the sky. "Like I told you last night I'm going to make you mine." Zoro turns his head to look at Sanji and gives off a devilish grin.

"And I told you it's not gonna happen. I don't even like guys I'm all about the ladies." Sanji turns around to face him but at the same time he wanted to run and flee far from here. Zoro seemed very dangerously inhuman. The feeling Sanji is getting from him is more of a demonic feeling if he ever felt anything close to it.

"I've waited long enough for you and the others. I won't wait anymore." Zoro stands and walks towards Sanji. Sanji is frozen in place. Is it fear or is it something else. He wants to run but can't find the strength to do so. _"The others? What does he mean by that."_ Sanji thinks to himself trying to find meaning in Zoro's words.

"Become mine." Zoro reaches his hand out to touch Sanji's face. "Like before. Cook." Zoro then grabs Sanji by his waist with one arm and the other holding both his hands upwards on the wall. Sanji tries to move but couldn't, Zoro is too strong. "Stupid moss head let me go." Sanji's voice said to let go but did he really mean it. What is this familiar feeling about Zoro.

Zoro's grip on Sanji's hands tightened and he leans in closer. "Morning sun embrace me with your light, Midnight moon grant me with your power." Zoro starts to chant a spell and his eyes turn red. Zoro's leg goes between Sanji's thighs and his lips are close enough to where they can almost kiss. Sanji can't help but moan in pleasure. It was as if his body knew this feeling of Zoro's touch well.

Sanji then starts to feel a burning sensation on his chest where his heart was beating fast because of Zoro's face being close to him. "With this you will never be able to escape from me again." Zoro let's go of Sanji and backs away. Sanji slides to the ground in pain holding his hand against his heart and pauses for a moment. He then removes part of the yukata to see what was the pain he felt. He looks at his chest and there he finds a crescent moon with a small sun in the middle tattooed on him.

"What the hell is this?" Sanji yells then turns to look at Zoro. "Just what in the hell did you do to me moss head?!" Sanji gets off the ground and runs to Zoro, he then grabs him by the collar of his yukata ."I made you my belonging." Zoro grabs Sanji's hands making Sanji to release him.

"As long as I have you I'm sure the others will remember soon." Zoro starts to walk off towards the door. "What do you mean remember?" Sanji shouts to him. "I don't even know who you are." Zoro stops in his tracks and then says. "You may not know now but soon you will." He continues to walk off towards the door. "I'm going to lock you in here if you need anything just push the button by the bed."

"Lock me in here?! What the hell I'm not some pet of yours!" Sanji says even more angry then he was before. "At night I'll come back to see you." Zoro then opens the door, walks out, closes the door and then locks it from the outside.

Once Sanji hears the locks turn he runs ups to the door and bangs on it. "You can't keep me in here dammit!" Sanji hears Zoro's footsteps walk off. What more can Sanji do. He'll just have to wait until he comes back tonight. He did say he would come back right? He wasn't lying was he?

Sanji turns and he sees a small end table. On the table is a old looking mint green box with simple oriental pattern on it. He turns to the table and walks to it. He then picks up the old box and opens it. It starts to play and Sanji becomes surprised. The song that was playing is a beautiful melody but what surprised him it was him singing the song. A photo then falls to the ground from the bottom of the music box. It looked like the same picture him and the rest of the once infamous straw hats on the sunny had back home. The only difference is Zoro is with them.

"Huh?Why is he in there with us?" Sanji takes a closer look at the picture. It doesn't seem to be a drawing it looks like the real deal. How strange Sanji is pretty sure him and the others never had him on their crew. If that was the case why did the two pictures look the same but so different. "What is the meaning of all this?" Sanji says in a low voice.

He then looks over and sees a log book. It looked like the same one Nami had on their journey. Sanji picks it up and looks through it being careful with the run down pages. He reads every sentence from beginning to end. He can't help but smile but also be curious as to think this log book was the real one and not the one Nami kept in her room.

Sanji reads the log book but can't help but wonder what the others are doing. Did they come by his restaurant and not find him there? Did Nami or Robin start to cry? He also wonder if Luffy being the type of guy he is going on a rampage. What if they never find out where he is?

Night came and Sanji was laying in bed half asleep with the log book open over his chest. He closes his eyes and falls deeply asleep. He never felt this tired before but it felt like he hasn't slept in years. Once he closes his eyes he fell into his dreams. He was on the sunny, everyone was there and it looked like they were having a party. Soon after everyone went to bed but him and Zoro stayed up drinking booze and looking at the night sky.

"Hey tell me Zoro when is your birthday." Sanji looks at Zoro with curiosity in his eyes.

"My birthday why would you want to know that?" Zoro says while taking a big gulp of the bottle of booze. "No reason really I just want to know." Sanji turns away and stares at the moon.

"My birthday is…" Before Zoro could finish saying anything Sanji wakes up. He removes the book from his chest. "Strange dream." Sanji says. He then hears a knock at the door and the lock turning. The door opens and there's Zoro rolling a cart with food on top.

"You must be hungry right? I brought food. Eat." Zoro rolls the cart next to a round table in the room. Sanji hides the log book under his pillow and slowly gets off the bed and heads to the table. Sanji looked at Zoro who was sitting by the window and then quickly looks away. He was to afraid to ask about the log book, photo, and music box with Sanji singing that song. He wanted to ask but just couldn't.

"If you don't eat the food will get cold." Zoro says while gazing at the stars. Sanji sits at the table and starts to cut the juicy savoring looking steak. He goes from the steak to the vegetables to the baked potato. The food was horrible but he needed to eat so he did. Zoro got up, walked over to Sanji and poured Sanji a glass of wine.

Sanji took a sip of the wine. To his surprise it was delicious something he never tasted before. Zoro took the bottle and went to sit by the window once again. "So are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Sanji says as he wipes his face with a napkin. Although the food was disgusting he finished it. "Also who made the food? I could barely hold it down." Sanji says while getting up from his seat.

"I did." Zoro says while drinking the bottle of wine and looking at Sanji. "We don't have a chef. Right now it's just me and one butler. Everyone else left." Zoro looks over the bed and sees the log book. Sanji turns his head towards the bed as well to look at what he was looking.

"I found that log book earlier. Hope you don't mind me reading it." Sanji walks to pick it up and hands it to Zoro. "I still don't understand what's going on and I don't see you letting me go anytime soon." Sanji sits on the corner of the bed. "Can't you tell me why I'm here?" Zoro looks at Sanji and says "I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out on your own." Sanji let's out a small sigh. "Yeah I knew you were gonna say that." Sanji rolls his eyes

Then Sanji remembers the photo of the straw hats, Zoro, and him. He then notices that Zoro's left eye is open here and now but in the photo his left eye is closed. "Can you atleast tell me about your eye?" Sanji turns to the nightstand and grabs the photo. "In the photo your left eye is closed. So why is it open now?"

"Let's just say I made a deal with the devil." Zoro takes the last drink of wine and puts the bottle down and the small table next to him. He then walks over to Sanji and sits next to him. Zoro turns towards Sanji and looks deeply into his eye. "I've forgotten how blue your eyes were." Zoro says as he takes his hand and gently brushes Sanji's face. He then stops and just lightly holds his hand against his face.

"I wish I never made that wish. Living life without you guys, without you hurt more then the scars on my body. If I could I would take back my wish if it meant I could have you with me." Zoro lets his hand drop onto Sanji's thigh. Sanji didn't move his hand. He didn't want to. He wants to know why his body would react to Zoro's touch. It was like his body has waited for so long for Zoro to touch him. His body wanted to be touched by Zoro and Sanji can't help but feel weird about having these feelings. _"Touch me. I want to feel your body on mine. Say you won't let go."_ Sanji starts having these thoughts in his head. _"Is it so wrong of me to feel this way. It feels like I've know him for years."_ Sanji face starts to turn a light pink.

Zoro then leans in closer to Sanji placing his forehead against Sanji's forehead. Slowly Zoro brings his face closer to Sanji. Then Zoro kisses Sanji's sweet soft lips. Sanji doesn't resist. He let's his body be swept up by Zoro. Their soft kisses then turn into rough deep kisses. Zoro lays Sanji onto the bed.

Zoro starts to put his hand inside Sanji's yukata. Sanji makes a little sound of pleasure. He wanted more and Zoro didn't want to stop. Zoro then removes the top of Sanji's yukata and started to kiss him from his neck, to his chest, to his belly. Sanji grabs Zoro's head as he was kissing his belly. Zoro's hand starts to rub Sanji's upper thigh.

"Your body is as slutty as ever I see." Zoro says as he removes Sanji's entire yukata leaving only his pink boxers on. Sanji then, without knowing he was, lifts his hips just a little. Zoro starts to remove Sanji's boxers little by little and little by little he would kiss lower. Sanji's boxers are removed. Zoro then licks his fingers and rubs a little inside Sanji. Sanji's hole seems to suck in Zoro's fingers. Zoro rubbed his fingers inside him and Sanji wanted more.

Sanji covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out a single sound. "Let me hear you voice. I haven't heard it in so long." Zoro says while he sucked Sanji off. "Ahh…Ahn..Zoro…no...more." Sanji tries to hold back his moans. "You seem to be loosen up enough." Zoro begins to enter and holds Sanji close. Sanji becomes overwhelmed and he feels his entire body get over heated.

"You feel good inside Cook. Better than I remembered." Zoro says as he lays his head on Sanji's chest. "Aren't you gonna respond. Usually you would have some smart ass comeback at this point." Zoro looks up and he sees Sanji passed out. "Cook!?" Zoro tries to wake him but is unable to. "We just started! At least wait to pass out AFTER I finish."

Morning comes and Sanji wakes up a little hungover. He didn't know why though he didn't drink that much wine, did he? He scratches his head and yawns. He then looks over to the other side of the bed. There's Zoro with frowns on his face. _"If he keeps doing that he'll look scarier than he was back then."_ Sanji pauses _"From back then?"_ He thinks to himself and looks towards Zoro.

He then notices the door was unlocked. He gets up from the bed, gets dressed and walks out the bedroom door. "Wonder where the kitchen is." Sanji walks around but is lost. "Dammit where the hell am I?" Just after he said that he spots someone by a big door down the stairs. It seems to be the front door. If he wanted he could easily take that guy down, run out the door, and steal a car. He could do it and get back to his place, but he didn't want to. He wanted to know more about Zoro as funny as it might sound. More about the past he seems to be forgetting.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where the kitchen is and also where I can find some smokes?" The butler turns and faces Sanji. He looked the same age as Luffy and Usopp. This guy can't be the only butler around here can he? He has such white skin and his eyes reminded Sanji of Zoro's how they would glow a bright red. "Your smokes can be found in the kitchen I was told to leave them there in case you wanted them." the butler replied. "The kitchen is down the hall three doors to your left. There's a sign that says kitchen." the butler points and then walks off.

"Oh thank you I guess." " _He pointed in the same direction I came from. How can I have missed it."_ Sanji suddenly remembers something. "Hey! What's your name?" Sanji yells to the butler as he walks away. The butler stops in his tracks but doesn't reply. _"Didn't he hear me?"_ Sanji thought to himself. "Hel…" Sanji is cut off and the butler replies "It's Alfred." "Oh Alfred. Say, thanks for showing me…." Alfred disappears before Sanji can finish thanking him.

"Strange guy. Oh well at least I know where the kitchen is." Sanji walks the direction Alfred said to go and there he finally found the kitchen. "Seems they have everything to make an awesome breakfast." He starts to throw ingredients together with a cigarette in his mouth.

Zoro on the other hand starts to wake up. He's a little groggy at first but then he notices that Sanji isn't in bed with him and that the bedroom door is open. "Crap!" Zoro rushes out of bed out the door looking for Sanji. "Cook! Where are you damnit!?" He then runs into Alfred. "Alfred have you seen…" "He's in the kitchen making breakfast." Zoro turns towards the hall "Thanks!" He starts to run off but stops. He seems confused and he turns towards Alfred. "Three doors to your left." "Ah thanks!" He runs off and Alfred chuckles a little and walks to water a plant.

Zoro gets to the kitchen and there he sees Sanji cooking with all his heart. Smiling and singing the Cook looked the happiest when he's cooking. Zoro just watches him and smiles. Sanji stops cooking for a moment and looks behind him. "Breakfast will be done soon moss head. Be patient and wait." Sanji says with a big grin on his face.

Zoro sat in the dining room and waited for Sanji to bring the food. Sanji brought plates of food and each one looked delicious. As Sanji put the food on the table Zoro ate it one by one. "I made some for Alfred. Will he be joining us?" Sanji asks as he watches Zoro devour the food. "You don't have to worry about him. He doesn't like to eat in front of others." Zoro says as he takes another mouthful of food. "It seems you haven't had good cooking in a while." Sanji looks at Zoro as he finishes the last of the food even Alfred's share.

"I just haven't had your cooking in a very long time." Zoro takes a drink of wine. "Have you remembered anything yet?" Zoro says while getting up from his seat and walking towards Sanji. "No not a thing." Sanji lied. He did remember. but only bits and pieces. He couldn't quite make out what was going on in his so called lost memories. Zoro stops in front of Sanji and looks into his eye. He then extends his hand and places it on Sanji's cheek. Sanji becomes flustered and before Zoro can say anything he drops kicks him in the head.

"Ow...what the hell asshole." Zoro and Sanji then began to argue. Sanji saying that Zoro was an idiot and Zoro calling him a dartboard. As they were bickering Sanji couldn't help but feel happy. He felt in his heart that he didn't want this to end. Wait? Not let it end? It's as if he was falling for his kidnapper. They did almost have sex last night so maybe he was. His heart was being filled with old feelings along with new and he didn't know what to think about it all.

"Since I know you won't run away you'll be able to leave the room and walk around the mansion." Zoro drinks some wine. _"So early in the morning? Really?_ _Idiot moss head."_ Sanji sits across from Zoro. "Thanks I guess. But wouldn't it be better if you let me come and go as I pleased?" Zoro doesn't reply so Sanji just brushes it off. Guess it was to much to ask.


End file.
